twists of turns formerly no name yet
by Eilan29
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year to find that the sixth and 7th yrs are subjected to a soul mate potion, what happens when he is bound to the least likely person.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not the author, I (little peon that I am) have no right to any of the characters within (wishes she did), they are the sole property of the creative genius that created them, I only can take credit for the story line.

A/N: I have read many many fics, they all kind of blend together, if I step on anybody's toes by the similarities, please let me know, for it is truly unintentional.

Saturday, September 2

Dear Journal,

Just the first night back and already so much has happened. Ron and Mione are really starting to bother me, they just won't quit harping on me about last year, can't they see that I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone. Then, at the opening feast, Dumbledore announced that all students sixth year and above will be submitting to a soul mate potion. As it is, apparently the school contacted all of the families over the summer and all but three approved. The Dursley's were more than happy to oblige, seeing as it meant I wouldn't be coming back, not that I care, mind you, but I don't know, to be tied to someone else for the rest of my life, what if they hated me? What if by being with me, something happened, Merlin knows that anyone associated with me has a big target attached to them. I guess the houses are going to be kept for the first through fifth years and the soul mates are going to be give the seventh floor corridor, since the room of requirement found itself required to move. So here, in just a few short hours, some poor cursed soul is going to be stuck with me. I haven't been sleeping well; actually, I haven't been sleeping at all. The nightmares, or visions, whatever they are have been relentless, so I've pretty much given up on sleep. I snuck out of my aunt and uncles at the beginning of the summer when I realized I'd be up all night with nothing to do. I disguised myself with some of Dudley's old Halloween makeup that ended up in my room and went into Diagon and Knockturn Alleys and bought a bunch of books and a new wardrobe, I was tired of Dudley's rags, sorry I digress, anyway I've been studying all summer and I've learned quite a bit. I can now master wandless magic (seems the ministry doesn't feel the need to track it seeing as no one in centuries has been able to do more than the most simple of spells and even then the completely tax themselves, even Dumbledore supposedly the most powerful wizard alive, drains himself when he uses it) which I don't seem to find that difficult or taxing, I find if I think things, they happen as well apparently, I unconsciously developed the ability for voiceless magic as well although it is a bit more difficult. I have mastered concealing charms, virtually unbreakable, to mask the fact that I haven't been sleeping; and silencing charms for I've also taught myself to play the violin, I've found it to be my one piece of comfort in this cold cruel world. I've also picked up a bit of Latin and French as well, I studied back through past text books and learned all I could through them, and picked up a few supplemental books to clarify points I didn't understand before, I find now that I can wandlessly do all of the charms and transfigurations and such that we learned in the first five years, plus those that I've been learning on my own. I've finally decided it was time for a change, no longer will I sit idly by whilst someone dictates my every move for me, I'm done, no more, I refuse to be anybody's puppet anymore. I'm ranting, I know, anyway the others will be waking shortly; I should make it back to the dormitory to shower and dress for the day. Thanks for listening.

Harry

So...tell me what you think... click the box and be brutal 


	2. potion

Once again, the characters don't belong to me, wish they did though.

A/N: I have a few ideas running around and a few started, I'll try to get them out as soon

as possible. Thanks for my lone review, you know who you are, and I'll see what I can

do to make things easier. First time poster after all. '……' Indicates thought

"…….." Speech

….. Parsle Oh, and as far as plot goes, I'm shooting for Harry comes into new powers (new idea

there huh?) ends up getting soul bound to someone he'd rather not, they find out many

things, do lots of stuff (don't want to give it all up now do I?) but, my ideas a fickle and

may change with the wind. Keep reading though I do have an outline of most of it. 

Any flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.

* * *

The Potion

Harry headed out of the astronomy tower and headed back to Gryffindor tower. He gave

The Fat Lady the password, and climbed through the passage to the common room.

Seeing no one was awake yet, he decided to go shower and head down to the great hall.

He showered and dressed in a set of dark green robe that he bought in Diagon Alley in

the summer. He left Gryffindor tower as he heard the early risers start to wake.

Harry entered the Great Hall to see the professors busy setting up where the staff table

usually sat. In its stead, a long booth that was divided into sections with privacy screens

in front of each section stood. Professor Snape was levitating in crates of potions.

Professors McGonagall and Sinastra were bringing in sheets of parchment, Dumbledore

followed in behind them carrying a ledger and a large bright pink quill. 

Harry sat down at the end of one of the tables and took out the thick tome he was

currently working on. The book, being quite the find, was found in a dark corner of one

of the many family vaults he inherited on his birthday. It turned out to be a very

interesting read, but then again any obscure potions book written by Salazar Slytherin

himself, and in parsle yet to boot, was pretty much a give to be interesting.

Harry glanced up from the potion he was currently on when he felt the tingle of his

proximity spell indicate someone was headed his way. Wonder upon wonder,

Dumbledore was headed down the length of the hall toward him. He marked his page

and closed his book.

_'One of these days that infernal twinkle is going to push me just one step to far.'  
_"Ah, Harry, my boy." Harry clenched his teeth. "You're up early I see." Harry narrowed his eyes, not saying anything, he didn't trust the meddling old man

anymore, and he wasn't about to pretend that he did. The headmaster cleared his throat. "Ah well, seeing as you're the first here, how about

we go ahead and get you taken care of?" Harry looked the old wizard straight in the eye. "I'd rather not be doing this at all."

The headmaster's twinkle went down a notch or two at the statement. "Harry, son, I am

sorry, but we do what we must, now if you will follow me." Then the headmaster turned

and headed up to the raised dais. Harry, knowing he had no other choice, stood and followed. They came up on the

platform to the nearest booth. "With all due respect, sir, I am not your son, nor your boy, and I would appreciate it if

you refrained from referring to me as such." Harry stated coldly. Professors McGonagall and Sprout gasped in shock to hear the golden boy speak so

disrespectfully to the headmaster, while Professor Snape just raised an eyebrow at the

statement. Dumbledore's twinkle went down another notch. "Very well, Harry." He turned to the

potion that Snape sat on the table in the booth, took a piece of parchment from Professor

McGonagall and set it beside the small vial. "Even a complete imbecile like you can't botch this." Snape sneered. "Take the needle

from the cork; stick your finger, any will do; add a few drops of your blood; recork;

shake it up; take the dropper, and drop the mixture onto the parchment one drop at a time,

until a name appears: think you can manage?" Snape asked sarcastically. "I'll see what I can do, sir." Harry answered coldly. Harry followed the directions and

started dropping the potion onto the paper as letters slowly appeared spelling out the

name of his future bonded. Huh, imagine that, a cliffie…

Please review…

(Author crosses fingers in hopes of reviews, any will do) 


	3. Results

A/N: Still, I own nothing, I'm really broke, sue me, you get nothing.

Results

Drop by drop Harry watched, as his recently worst nightmare was unveiled. He closed his eyes, the name on the parchment burned into his retinas.

He laughed.

He laughed out of pure desperation. His supposed soul mate was none other that Hogwarts own potion master, Severus Snape. He shook his head, and laughed again, this time out of pure insanity.

He couldn't stop laughing.

The noise he was creating attracted the headmaster and Snape's attention. Snape raised his eyebrow at the seemingly mad young man in front of him.

"Problem, Potter?" He drawled.

Between gasps of air and still laughing, Harry pointed at the other wizard. "Y-you..." He clutched his sides and wiped his eye. "You..." He really needed to get his laughing under control, he couldn't breathe."

"And what, Potter, may I ask is so funny about me?" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the hysterical wizard, who was at this point taking great gulps of air trying to control himself.

Harry motioned to the booth in front of him that he had just vacated, his expression now stony. "Why don't you see for yourself, Professor?"

Snape passed by the young man and went into the booth only to come out moments completely livid. If looks would kill, Potter would be toast.

"If this is your idea of a joke," he hissed, "I will make sure I deliver you myself to the Dark Lord, do you understand?" He spat. Harry just looked calmly into the face of the irate professor. "If you don't believe it, sir, why don't you redo it then?" Snape glared. "I think I will."

Dumbledore walked over to where the two stood. "Gentlemen, whatever seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"Potter, here." Snape spat. "Seems to have done the impossible and screwed up his results,...we were just about to re-run the test."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, continue then, I'll wait here to record the results." He twirled his bright pink quill, his eyes twinkling.

The potions master grabbed a new potion and parchment. He set the potion in the holder, uncorked it and pulled out the pin. "Your hand, Potter." Harry calmly offered his left hand. Snape grabbed the offered hand and roughly pulled him over next to the table. He took the pin and sharply jabbed it into the index finger and squeezed three drops of Harry's blood into the vial. The potions master briefly applied pressure to the wound with one hand, while he recorked the vial and shook it up with his other hand. He released the hand that was in his and placed the vial back into the holder. Harry took a deep breath as the older wizard took the dropper and filled it with the potion.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Harry asked him softly.

Snape glanced at him, confusion was shown on his face before his mask slipped back into place and he glared. "Afraid to be caught at your games, Potter?"

The-boy-who-lived shook his head. "Suit yourself, continue then." He closed his eyes and turned from the other man. He turned back with a blank look moments later when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the stoic man. Their gazes met for a moment before the headmaster broke it by clearing his throat, both wizards' heads snapped toward him.

"Well, I must say, this is unexpected." Dumbledore wrote something in his ledger. "Now if you two will just join hands." The two younger wizards eyed each other wearily. "Sometime soon would be advisable, gentlemen." The two reached out to where the tips of their fingers were barely touching. "Come now." The headmaster chided. "You need to join hands, both of them."

They did, and as the headmaster started chanting a spell in Latin, a light silver mist rose from and circled the two. The mist stayed for a few moments after Dumbledore finished before absorbing into the joined wizards.

"I believe." The headmaster stated. "That you shall manage just fine, why don't the two of you go and get to know each other better. Harry, your things will be sent down to Severus's rooms shortly, and may I be the first, gentlemen to offer my congratulations, and wish you both many years of happiness together."

The potions master, realizing he was still holding the-boy-who-lived's hands, let go as though he was holding a hot coal, and turned to leave. He opened his mouth to say something only to snap it closed when the headmaster interrupted.

"Don't forget...the bond must be consummated within twenty-four hours."

Harry closed his eyes as he counted backwards, trying desperately not to hex the old man severely.

"Come, Potter, I don't have time for your hysterics." Snape barked and left the room with his robes billowing out behind him. 


	4. Welcome to the dungeons

A/N: Still don't own anything 

Also wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews. they like me they really do hope you will continue to. I plan on sticking this out to the end, and the fat lady has yet to sing.

To I think it was opal(): Sure sleep depravation causes mental problems, but as I see it, it's the wizarding world, and further yet, Harry Potter, who's he to mold to conformity. Rest assured though he will get some sleep soon.

Now own with the show.

"..." speech '...' thoughts ... parsle

Welcome to the Dungeons

Harry followed the billowing black robes of the potions master out of the great hall and down into the dungeons. He paid close attention, memorizing the intricate twists and turns that they were taking. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that had a sleek black snake circling around the ground at his feet.

"Severus." Salazar greeted the older wizard with a nod.

A fresh presence, wonder who the young one is the snake hissed.

Harry eyed the snake. Hello to you, too Harry replied.

Salazar's eyebrow rose into his hairline and the snake hissed in surprise. And who are you, young speaker? Slytherin questioned.

Harry Potter, last of the line of Gryffindor the young wizard answered formally with a slight bow. Slytherin looked surprised at the answer and was about to reply when Snape interrupted.

"However much you may think so, I do not have all day to stand dallying in the corridors whilst you chit-chat with the paintings, Potter...wormwood." He spat.

"Oh very well, Severus." Slytherin stated, and as the portrait swung open, he addressed Harry. Come and see me sometime, young speaker, and I shall explain to you the origin of that book you hold.

Harry followed the other man into his chambers, well now their chambers. The potions master stalked across the room and went through a door in the left side of the room to the left of the stone fireplace, slamming it shut behind him. Harry caught a brief glimpse of a bed and he figured that for the prickly man's bedchambers.

The room he stood in appeared to be a sitting/living room and dining room combination. There was an elegant looking dark green sofa in front of the fireplace with matching wig back chairs off to each side. Small round cherry tables sat in each niche between the couch and the chairs. There was a door off to each side of the fireplace, one to the bedchamber, and the other to who knows where.

The walls were lined top to bottom with books. The dark cherry dining table was littered with open tomes and rolls of parchment some half unrolled writing scratched over them. It would appear that there wasn't actually much eating done at that table.

Harry sat down on the sofa and contemplated the situation that he found himself in. How was he to manage civility with, with...Snape, 'oh hell, I'm married to Snape'

He decided to ponder of the downfalls of his life later, perhaps when he wasn't feeling quite so, so...hysterical, of his rocker, homicidal perhaps. He went over and sat down on the sofa and took out his book to continue where he left off earlier.

It was around twenty minutes later that Snape came back out of the room he was in. He stopped in his tracks to an unexpected site, the Boy Who Lived was just sitting on the sofa reading a book, he wasn't snooping around or destroying his things, just sitting there reading.

He sneered and crossed the room to his liqueur cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink, downed it in one go, and poured himself another. He glanced over at the boy on the sofa and after a moment of contemplation poured a second glass. They were both going to need it if they were to get through this, this tragedy. How the hell was he to, to... 'Oh hell, he was married to Harry Bloody Potter.' What sort of sick twisted person, no the only obvious answer was, he really pissed of some deity or another just a smidge too much.

The potions master went over and sat down in his chair and offered Potter the extra drink. Harry looked at the other man like he grew another head. "It's alcohol, Potter, one normally drinks it." He sneered.

Harry took the offered beverage. "I know what it's for, sir." He sipped the drink, relishing in the burning that slid down his throat warming his insides. "And if you didn't realize, sir, we are married so technically I am no longer a Potter."

Snape glared at the audacity of the younger wizard. "I am very well aware of the situation that we've found ourselves in, thank-you very much."

Harry sighed. "Look, sir, we are for all intent purposes stuck with each other for the unseen future, perhaps we should try to get along."

"Very well, what would you suggest we do then?" Snape questioned.

Harry sipped at his drink contemplating what they should do to remedy the situation that they were in. "Maybe," he stated slowly, "we should tell each other more about ourselves."

Snape slammed the rest of his drink, and poured another. "If you think for one moment that I am about to tell you anything about myself, you got another thing coming, there is no way I am about to give you anything for you and your little friend to laugh about."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Look why don't I go first, what would you like to know?" Snape raised his brow at the young man. "Anything?" He asked. "Yes, anything." Harry answered. Snape thought about what sort of dirt he wanted to know about the insistent thorn in his side. He opened his mouth to ask and then thought better of his line.

Snape looked at the raven-haired wizard. "What have you against Dumbledore?"

Heh, look another cliffy let me know what you all think.

Oh and this chapter is unbeta'd wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible.

A/N: I've hit a writer's block on this story have an idea where I want to go w/it, but any help is greatly appreciated.

Thanks all, I'll try to get the next chappie out to ya ASAP

Eilan


End file.
